Confessions Part II
by ChuckingDaffodils
Summary: Glee fic with lots of plots. Typical day at McKinley, canon, but with twists. Canon. R&R, rated 'T' for very brief language and suggested sensuality.


A/N: Glee fic set in Canon Universe, appr. 2 weeks after Sectionals. Too many upcoming entanglements to list in summary, so I'll post them at my ending note. Rated M for brief language, and for Santana's general interactions with people. ;)

* * *

**Chapter One**

"So, before we all head off, I just wanted to say how proud I am of you guys and how you reacted at Sectionals. It really touched my heart to see how much you guys care about New Directions." Tears began to well in William Schuester's eyes as he looked around the music room.

"Come on, Mr. Schue, get real."

"Yeah, it's been, like, two weeks since we kicked ass at Sectionals. Let go of it!"

Mr. Schue chuckled, and held up his hands.

"Alright, then, well, good job today guys. Remember for next time to have your song selections prepared for presentation." Mr. Schue clapped his hands together and shook them, as if to say "get out of the music room because I have some papers to mark".

A bustle of noise of books shutting and papers being assembled rung out from all corners of the music room as the twelve students packed up their things and arranged plans for the weekend. Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones were two of those people.

"So you should really come over. Bring some snacks and your iPod, too, and then we can download the soundtrack afterwards." said Kurt as he packed away his music portfolio into the cream colored Versace messenger bag that he often toted on his shoulder. "I still can't believe you've never seen _Les Mi_z_. _It's, like, the best musical-made-movie. You'll love it."

Mercedes chuckled.

"I've wanted to see it for so long, but I can't find it anywhere." she said. "So what time should I be at your house?" Kurt grinned.

"Honey, you can come by anytime you want." he said, and squeezed her shoulder in a quick hug. "Maybe around four or five would be best."

"Alright, sounds great. See you then." Mercedes smiled as Kurt sauntered out of the room. She continued to pack up her bag silently, intending to quietly slip out of the room without notice. But Rachel Berry ruined that.

"Mercedes, do you still have a crush on Kurt? Because you know that he's gay, right?" Rachel interrogated nosily. Mercedes sighed deeply, shook her head in disbelief and in frustration, and then finally answered.

"I don't, Rachel." said Mercedes, annoyed. Why did Rachel insist on bringing up this topic over and over? "Kurt and I are just friends. It's alright for us to just hang out, isn't it?"

Rachel smiled, then placed a hand on Mercedes' shoulder and steered her to a more secluded corner of the room for privacy. She leaned in towards Mercedes for privacy.

"Mercedes, I just want you to know that I have _nothing_ against gays. In fact, I have two dads who are biracial and who are very concerned with my life's outcome. In order to make the perfect baby, which was me, they had to collect all the right DNA and sperm and-"

"Oh, HELL to the no!' cried Mercedes. 'I am not going to just stand here and listen to your daddy's sperm stories! I've got other things to do in my life that are so much more important than this, Rachel. See ya!"

And so Mercedes left the music room, in a dramatic sort of way, and left Rachel standing in the corner feeling confused.

"Um, Rachel?' Finn Hudson had come over to Rachel's corner, hands slung casually in his pockets and shoulders tense. 'Everything okay between you and Mercedes?"

Rachel took her eyes away from the door and looked up at Finn. His chestnut brown eyes wrinkled with curiosity, and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, the same way they were on the field, or in Spanish class. Rachel flashed him her typical mega-watt smile.

"Yes, Finn, everything is fine. Mercedes was just having some… some boy troubles, and she felt that I was the best one to help her out." Finn's face broke into the naive smile that appeared every so often.

"Well, that's good." he said. His shoulders became much less tense and his forehead relaxed. "Listen, Rachel, I was actually wondering if you could come with me to the Celibacy Club meeting. It's in ten minutes, and I'm supposed to be there, but I don't think I'll feel comfortable in the same room as Puck and Quinn, you know?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry Finn.' Rachel said apologetically. 'It's already past four, and I have yet to put up a video on my MySpace page. If I don't, I'll disappoint the fans: they like to see my fresh talent blooming, and as the star I am becoming, a very important rule is to _never_ disappoint the fans."

"I really am sorry, Finn." she said sadly. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, it's been two weeks since Sectionals: maybe they'll have gotten over it by now?"

"Yeah, well, I haven't.' murmured Finn quietly. Then, to Rachel, he said: "Thanks anyways, Rachel. Have fun doing that thing for your fans." Rachel smiled in appreciation, and Finn leaned down for a hug. But Rachel was not expecting a hug until she realized one was coming at the very last moment, so what happened was a very quick, awkward hug.

"Rachel, can you hold the door open for me?' called Artie from across the room. He was wheeling steadily towards the exit, leaving behind a hurt-looking Tina. Artie did not seem to care about this, and nodded in gratitude to Rachel as he passed. Rachel had to jog down the hall in order to catch up to him.

"Artie, I know that something is up between you and Tina. And you can trust me to not make any judgments, because my uncle's step-nephew is an Asian who was recently engaged to a woman in a body cast." Artie, flustered from fast wheel-rolling, braked his chair and looked up at Rachel.

"How is that the- you know what? Never mind." he said, and looked around the dimmed hallway at the bright orange and neon green flyers and posters that adorned every space between the doorways and the lockers and the drinking fountain. He sighed heavily, then looked back up at Rachel, who knelt beside him expectedly.

"Tina and I are just having a relationship issue, that's all.' he said briefly. 'But its fine, we'll get over it, and we don't need your advice. Thanks anyway, Rachel."

"But I can help you! I have a great area of expertise in this field, having spent a great deal of time over the summer with my uncle's step-nephew's fiancé in the hospital." Rachel was becoming exasperated at Artie's stubbornness. But Artie was not about to give up.

"Sorry, Rachel, but the bus is here. If I want to get a ride home, I need to get on first before the bus driver can let all the other kids on." Artie shrugged at Rachel, then wheeled down the hall towards the front entrance of the school. Rachel gaped in disbelief for a moment after he left, then decided to move on. Rachel Berry knew that the only way to get things done in life was to do them yourself, and this was what she lived by.

"And so he just wheeled away from you like _that_?" Santana gasped. Tina nodded and dabbed a Kleenex at her eyes. 'You poor thing!"

"Maybe he doesn't love you because he's only allowed to love other people in wheelchairs!" Brittany concluded brightly. Santana looked at her dumbfounded, then continued to act as if Brittany had said nothing.

"Hey, Tyra- ("Tina" corrected Tina. Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever") - d'you want to come with me and Brit to the Celibacy club meeting? It'll be so cool if you come!"

"But Santana,' interjected Brittany. 'You told me at last week's meeting that you thought that Tina was a ho-bag covered in eye shadow and desperate for non-paraplegic sex."

Santana's smile became strained.

"I would never say that about _anybody_, much less Tina here, who is always fabulous with her makeup palette choices.' She giggled in a girly fashion, then swung her hair and took Tina by the arm. 'Come on, it'll be fun."

Tina smiled nervously as Brittany linked her arm with Tina's other arm and the three of them sauntered towards the west exit door of the music room.

"Hold on, Santana." The trio had barely made it into the hallway when Matt Rutherford called Santana back into the room. Santana fluttered her eyelashes and told the girls that she'd 'be right back'.

"Hey Mike." Santana muttered as she shut the door behind her. Mike Rutherford stood in the empty music room, leaning casually up against the piano. Santana became filled with the desire to strip him of his clothes and urge him to do the same, right there in the middle of the music room. After all, they had done the same the week before in the Geography classroom: what made the music room so different? But she knew that coming in late to Celibacy club because of having sex with the school's back-up quarterback kind of defeated the entire purpose of the Celibacy Club. So she simply kissed him tenderly, but he did not respond. Instead, he turned away.

"Baby, what's wrong?' she murmured, her hands still resting on his chest. 'Is it something I did?"

"Yes." he answered and he pulled out an unmarked CD in a green case.

"Ooh, what's that?" she asked, sitting herself down on the benches with legs open wide, giving Mike a full view of her pink g-string, and hopefully sending him a message. Mike was obviously not in the mood for any form of romantic and forbidden sex, though, so Santana closed her legs and sighed.

"What is it, Mike?" she asked again, chin slumped onto her palms. He shook the CD case that he held.

"I found this,' he said in an accusational tone. 'In the locker room this afternoon during lunch. I don't know who had it, because it was just sitting on the bench, but I watched it during my spare after lunch. Turns out that _this_ disc has a 40 minute sex tape on it. And it's no ordinary tape. No, this tape is of two of McKinley's Cheerios. _Female_ Cheerios."

Santana knew what was coming next.

"Mike, it was all a bit of fun." she protested coolly. Unlike Quinn, Santana could keep her head during a situation like this. "Brittany was over studying, and one thing lead to another. Before you knew it, we got silly and used my video camera to tape us. Now, give me back the tape before this gets out of hand." She reached for the tape, but Mike pulled away.

"No.' he said simply. 'You're not getting this tape back unless you do what I want you to do."

Santana smirked.

"What, do you want me to have sex with you, Mike?' she shrugged sarcastically. 'Cause we've done that, like, fifteen times. Hell, we've even fucked in the locker room, and on top of Puck's uniform, too."

Mike, who was normally very shy about personal lives, simply smirked and shook his head as if to say that Santana had come up with a childish alternative.

"No, Santana.' he said, evil thoughts dancing maliciously behind his big brown eyes. 'If I wanted that, I wouldn't need to blackmail you. I'd just have to walk within five feet of you, and mutter 'Hey', and you'd be latched onto me. No, what I want from you is to make our relationship exclusive."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked cautiously. Mike was slowly winning dominance over her, something that only two men in her life had ever done before: her Daddy, and:

"Puck. I want you to break up with Puck." Mike said coolly. "Permanently."

"Pe- Permanently?" Santana spit out the word in syllables as if she had just swallowed snake venom. "No. I don't think I can."

"Well, then, that's funny.' snarled Mike, juggling the case between his fingers. 'I think that Ms. Sylvester certainly _can_ watch this video, featuring two of her favorite cheerleaders, especially when it appears live over the school's morning news."

"You wouldn't." Santana gasped.

"Oh, I would." Mike smirked satisfactorily.

"Michael, you are such an arrogant assho- Oh, hi Puck!" Santana's emotions changed direction when she noticed that Puck stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Babe.' Puck murmured. 'Listen, have you seen my math binder? I'm screwed for the quiz tomorrow if I don't start studying."

"No, sorry, hon." she answered, making her way towards the doorway where Puck stood. "Maybe check the study hall?" She longed to run her fingers through his mohawk: it had been three weeks since he had last had a haircut, and running her hands through his mohawk was irresistible. But Santana was fully aware of Mike, no less than fifteen feet behind her, watching every move. And her cheerleading scholarship into Arizona State depended on the Cheerios. So she innocently clutched both hands behind her back.

"Good idea. Hey, are you coming to the Celibacy club meeting?" Puck's eyes scanned Santana's face, and made their way downwards: God, how long had it been since he had ripped that outfit off of her slender body… But maybe Santana wasn't in the mood for sex…

"Yes, I will.' said Santana in an uncharacteristic manner. She stepped back from Puck. 'Hope you find your book okay, Noah."

And so Puck left the music room, dazed and confused. Why was Santana acting so _weird_? But Puck brushed her off, because Quinn was carrying her baby and he fully intended to be by Quinn's side from the moment of their child's birth, to the moment where their child graduates from college on a football scholarship. But still: Quinn might be nice to have in the long run, but presently she no longer fulfilled Puck's needs as she once had. And Santana was so exciting in bed.

Groaning with all the weight of thinking, Puck opened the door to the study hall. But he didn't open the door to the study hall. Instead, he had opened the door of the janitor's closet _next _to the study hall. The largest janitor's closet in the school, with no windows and only a few mops in the back corner.

"Noah!" cried out Mr. Schue and Ms Pillsbury, scrambling anxiously to cover themselves behind each other.

"Mr. Schue, Ms Pillsbury, I am so sorry. I didn't know that you'd be here." Puck apologized, but couldn't help from staring at the ex-guidance counselor, who was doing a very bad job in covering herself up by the Spanish teacher.

* * *

A/N: So, this was my first attempt at a Glee fic. It is kind of like a mix of a whole bunch of stories. For those of you you may have gotten confused, I promise that the next chapters will focus on mainly one plot, with possible subtle hints of other plots running throughout.

Anyone with a good idea for the name of this chapter, please PM me: ideally, it should be taken from one of the songs that Glee has covered.

Relationships that may be featured throughout this story will be:

-Kurt-Finn

-Puck-Santana-Quinn

-Santana-Brittany

-Artie-Tina OR Artie-Rachel

-Mr. Schue/ Emma/ Puck

-Rachel/ Finn

-Mercedes/ ?


End file.
